


A Happy Arrival

by gatcombepark



Series: Fertility Treatment AU [8]
Category: British Royal Family
Genre: F/M, fertility treatment AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatcombepark/pseuds/gatcombepark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scene from the hospital, shortly after the baby's birth. Ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Arrival

"Shhh, baby boy, it’s okay, mummy’s got you," Anne spoke softly to the fussing newborn in her arms. He was a beautiful little thing; from his soft hair down to his tiny feet, he was absolutely  _perfect._

Anne held Bertie closer to her chest as she nuzzled his head, giving him a few kisses once he began to calm down again. His tiny hand reached up and grabbed hold to the front of her blouse.

"Yes, sweet baby, mummy loves you so much," Anne whispered.

She felt Tim wrap his arm around her tighter from his spot behind her on the hospital bed, his free hand coming around to gently stroke the top of Bertie’s head.

"And daddy loves you just as much, my perfect little man," Tim whispered to his son.

Tim kissed Anne’s ear lightly before speaking, “And I love you too my beautiful wife, my Princess.”

Anne sighed happily as she leaned further into Tim’s embrace. This was it, this was  _heaven._ Wrapped tightly in his protective arms with their precious baby boy.

This is how it was meant to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> While the baby's full name is Philip Albert Hamilton Laurence, he will be known as Bertie to his friends and family, not unlike (and in honor of) his great-grandfather.


End file.
